


Eternity

by phyllisacougar



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 13:18:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phyllisacougar/pseuds/phyllisacougar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a long time Ciel Phantomhive has live a relatively peaceful life. Becoming a demon suits him and having Sebastian for eternity even more so. They have moved away from London to America and have built a new home and a new way of life. For the last hundred years those who have surpassed humans had not bothered them not angels demons or death gods, but what happens when an unexpected visit from an old nuisance threatens the peace.<br/>Smut, Budding Romance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Butler Eternal

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know man

_Sebastian… You’ll stay my butler, forever. That’s an order…._

_ …Yes My Lord. _

It had been a long time since he had called me Lord… almost 123 years had passed since our life in London had ended; the west had been a promising place in those times, and the perfect opportunity to disappear. We settled quickly in a quiet place, he rebuilt me a new home as big as the last and as the years went by the surrounding area grew into a small town called Ravens Wood. We lived a demure life and blended into society changing as it did over what seemed like only a few short years. A blink of an eye and I was no longer a lord, he no longer my butler, but mine he remained even so.

Being a crimson eyed creature of the damned made me less vulnerable and I became a modern society boy. I took my own showers, put clothes on my own back and made my own meals from time to time. I wasn’t helpless like before. The relationship between us had rather changed, he had been bitter, desolate and reserved when we had first started. He still showed the same all-knowing grin, still served me with the same nonchalant air, but with these new eyes of mine I could see the hatred, the pure animosity he felt towards me. Knowing I no longer had a soul to reap and still having to serve me like a common dog had put him over the edge.

As for me I had acted like the same spoiled child, and knowing his hate for me just made my dictation even more lethal. Absurd commands spilled out of my mouth for the first ten years, asking him to do this and that, my bloody gaze enjoying the site of his conflicted actions. His crimson eyes showed flashes of what he truly felt but he plastered that impudent grin upon his face anyways. Damn him.

We became more content with each other, after the shock of it all settled in and I became less and less dependent on him his hatred slowly ebbed away. The huge Manor became too big and he built a more modern house that suited the both of us just fine. I ordered him to keep the old Manor, not completely wanting to give up the past.

The years went by though and as life and social standards changed so did we, my commands lessoned and I took to school to fill up my day. He was no longer my butler, but my guardian. A very rich benefactor who took me in after my parents had died out of the shear goodness of his heart. Being half-demon as I was I could not accomplish such amazing feats as Sebastian, but I could will myself to change and grow and give off any appearance as I pleased. Since we preferred to stay in this one town for the last hundred years we changed our façade from time to time. I becoming younger or older when it was called for. He took up a job as a doctor, it was no problem considering his wide set of skills, and I was a 1st year in high school. Having gone through school over and over I was of course the top in my class. My looks however made it hard to keep a quiet life, girls fawned over my girlish face and boys teased me for it. Life was, interesting.

 

I stretched out my arms and pushed myself out of bed, being only half demon I still required sleep and food to replenish my energy, going without it would be okay for a month or so, but I preferred not to push it. I slipped the midnight blue covers away and walked in the adjoining bathroom to shower and change. I pulled on my school uniform; a white dress shirt, red tie, a navy blazer and tan dress pants. I turned to the mirror and took a comb out of the right hand side draw brushing threw the thick blue black mane. I checked myself for the last time in the full length mirror behind the door, my red eyes flashed in the fluorescent lighting and I turned to the cabinet to grab the brown contacts I used to turn my eyes into a normal muddy brown. It reluctantly pulled open with a click and I searched around. The only thing that occupied my cabinet was my toothbrush and toothpaste.

“Sebastian.” I said my voice quiet and thick. He was there in an instant, one minute nothing and the next minute…

“Yes Ciel.” He said in a sickly sweet voice, he turned his own crimson eyes to the empty cabinet and sighed. “I’ve been neglecting my duties; I’ll call in and see that they have fresh ones prepared by tomorrow.” He turned to leave and stopped one pale hand resting lightly on the doorframe, looking carefully over his should he said “That does mean we'll have to call in sick.”

He had gotten into the habit of calling me Ciel for the last five years or so, Lord was overly formal. “I suppose I will, shall we spend the evening together then?”

“Of course, whatever you please.” He nodded and smiled. “I’ll start on breakfast.”

“Alright, then I’ll make the tea.” I said leaning against the sink and loosening the bright red tie with my free hand. He opened his mouth in a slight moment of shock and then closed it arching one delicate eyebrow quizzically. I shot him a brief glare and he grinned that knowing grin of his and left the room.

As I made my way down stairs a brief mewl from below me stopped me mid step. A sleek, green eyed black cat eyed me lovingly from the bottom step rising up on all paws to twist and turn about my legs in an adoring fashion.

“Ugh.” I grunted exasperated. I gave him a sufficient glare before swiftly kicking him out of my path. He gave a surprised meow before landing safely on his feet before returning once again to purr and paw at my legs. I shook my head before disentangling myself and making a swift entrance into the kitchen.

“Sebastian.” I said annoyed. “Why do you insist on keeping that insipid cat in the house when you know full well that I disdain the creature?”

“Hmm.” He said turning to look at me innocently as I walked to the far side cabinet. “What about Osiris?

“You know damn well what, he’s constantly shedding, always meowing at all hours of the night and on top of it all I think he might be…” I stopped at the last moment for the devil himself walked in. He purred, delighted that his presence was known, and fixed his emerald gaze upon me. Sebastian turned and stared lovingly at the creature as I stared on with hate thinking of plans to get rid of him. Continuing on I covered my mouth to the side and Sebastian leaned in clearly interested. “A masochist.”

A soft chuckle escaped his mouth and he turned to Osiris and called him over with a click of his tongue. The cat obliged its master and jumped on the counter obviously titillated at being wanted. Sebastian scratched beneath his chin with one long, paled, black tipped finger and the cat purred warmly.

I cringed at the apparent affection in his eyes. “Don’t you have things to do Sebastian, like cooking my breakfast perhaps.” I growled clearly bugged by the sight. I turned to storm out of the kitchen, but his next few words stopped me.

“Would you like Earl Grey or Darjeeling” He purred, his voice as soft as silk. He turned his head to the side inquisitively holding two small canisters of ground up mixtures.

“Earl Grey would be fi…” Stopping mid-sentence I whirled around and shot him an indignant glare. I forgot about tea. I snatched the Darjeeling canister out of his hands and grabbed the tea pot from above the stove.

Damn him…

 

  

 

 


	2. My Butler Renewed

I sighed heavily staring out the window, my mind sufficiently wandering. I was pursuing one individual thought, of a certain black haired annoyance that I would soon be rid of. He had been a thorn in my side for a very long time now and his presence was starting to bother me even more than usual. Particularly because said annoyance was perched on my lap, clawing at the arm chair I was seated on and shedding all over my good pair of pants! His tail swished under my nose and I knew that that was the final straw.

I snatched the little monster into my arms, stood and preceded towards the right, upper, den window. Throwing open the windows wide I grinned and looked down. It was a quite a drop considering how Sebastian had built it to give off an air of a more modern manor.

“Shall we see then, if cats can really land on all fours?” I said with a smirk, quietly relishing in the impending doom of this horrible pet.  I held him aloft outside, a breeze swept through and Osiris meowed in discomfort at the way I held him. One by one I released a finger until finally…

“I wish you wouldn’t torcher my cat so, Ciel.” Sebastian whispered leaning over my right shoulder and smiling carefully at me. I turned my gaze towards him and then to the cat and then back again. This continued for a moment before finally I sighed and turned back to release the cat into the room.

“You’re no fun Sebastian, besides I was only joking.”  I sat myself in my favorite suede armchair, throwing my legs comfortably over the side, perching my elbow on the other and resting my head lazily on my hand. I already knew he was in the room by the time I had opened the window, and even if I had dropped Osiris, the cat was in no real danger for its overly devoted owner would save him in the mere second before he touched the ground.

“No fun indeed.” He murmured and brought his fingers to pinch the bridge of his nose as if he were in the midst of a headache.

I smiled maliciously at him. “Shall I get a dog then Sebastian, he could be my own personal companion and I’m sure Osiris would love the company.” I watched as Sebastian seemed to shake in horror at the thought.  As he opened his mouth to say something but a noise carried through the open window stopped him. Osiris turned, hair on end and let out a fierce hiss, just as alert as his master. I stood my red eyes flashing wildly.

Being half demon I had about half the skills of Sebastian, I was faster, stronger and more intelligent than most humans. My eye sight more advanced, my hearing better than a dogs and my body could take more damage than any normal man, but still I could die and Sebastian would always be there to make sure that that never happens.

I listened a bit more closely hearing twigs break and bushes rustle, the footsteps were too heavy to be any animal that roamed my vast estate.

“Sebastian…” I said sternly sitting back down. There was no command that followed simply saying his name was all that was necessary…

He was gone the second his name breezed through my lips. I waited patiently, Osiris jumping into my lap. Too consumed in my thoughts I allowed it and stroked him absently. I tuned into what was going on, Sebastian’s footsteps, the assailants, twigs and leaves breaking, animals rushing away from the scene. They headed toward the left gate that surrounded my Manor.

It was quiet then and I knew they were out of ear shot. My mind began to race, no human could outrun Sebastian, it was completely impossible and especially going as far as they did. The intruder was no human…

For the last 100 years we had not been bothered by those who surpassed humans. Neither death gods nor demons had bothered us here, then why now and who would have the audacity.

A thump downstairs interrupted my thoughts and I threw myself out of the chair and into the hall. I traveled down the stairs at lightning speed and I was greeted by such a site that I almost uttered a cry of astonishment.

“Well look who we have here, the brat Earl Phantomhive.”

I had disliked a lot of people when I had been know by that title, so many people in fact that I could hardly keep track, but there was in particular that I could hardly stand the site of, he was so particularly annoying, that id tried to have him killed more than once.

“Grell Sutcliff” I said calmly although my mind was in a state of complete disarray. Sebastian held him aloft by his long mass of blood red hair. His yellow green eyes twinkled brightly and his mouth was set in a shark like grin.

“Oh Bassy, I do love it when you’re rough like that.” He said in his wild toned voice. Sebastian frowned deeply and turned to look at me. I stared back for a few moments before finally returning to my senses.

“It took you long enough.” I said annoyed.

“I haven’t performed a perusal like the in ages.” He said smiling. “It took quite a bit longer then it would have back then.”  He dropped the red head onto the floor with a thump and stood idly by. “I wonder though what he wants.” His eyes roamed back down to the bloody mess that sat on my clean floors.

“Indeed.” I nodded and turned back to Grell, my red eyes flashed in anger. “In the one hundred and twenty one years we have lived here you reapers have yet to bother us. Tell me Grell Sutcliff why now do you choose to come barging into my life”

“Oh my, it seems the rumors are true, you have the loveliest shade of red eyes now, almost as well as Bassy’s. “ He purred.  I shot him a glare and he laughed manically. “My oh my we at the agency really did try to prevent it, Will especially. We tried to relocate them in different places around the world but as fate would have it they all seemed to find their way here to this town. They’ll be here soon Ciel and what will you do then?”

“What do you mean?” I hissed through clenched teeth.

“It seems the past will come back to haunt you, and what will the once great Ciel Phantomhive do when it does…”

 


	3. My Butler On Guard

_““It seems the past will come back to haunt you, and what will the once great Ciel Phantomhive do when_

_it does…”_

_“My past…” I whispered confused. “What are you saying? I have taken care of everything I needed to_

_take care of. I left that place knowing this, knowing full well that my goal was complete. Sebastian?!”_

_I turned to him with questioning eyes. “I gave you an order long ago that you were to never lie to me and_

_it still stands.” I could feel my voice quaver slightly but it had the same sharp effect as ever. “Was the_

_contract completed? “_

_His eyes flashed with anger. “Of course, even though in the end you had no soul to give and yours I will_

_forever stay the Faustian  contract was completed, there is no one else.” Satisfied I turned back to the shit that lay at my feet._

_“You’re so rude you know, offending my poor sweet Bassy like that.” Grell said as he dragged himself_

_over to Sebastian’s legs rubbing his face into his left calf. Then his faced turned as serious as it could get_

_and he looked up._

_“He is right you know everyone you sought to take revenge on is dead. Although it seems your life is_

_destined to lead into pain and destruction. We get one of you every thousand years or so, people whose_

_souls are so strong and malicious but so pure at the same time.  So strange really, you understand don’t_

_you?” He turned to Sebastian. “It’s what drew you to him in the first place.”_

_Sebastian glanced at me from his peripheral vision staring at me intently, looking like he wanted to say_

_something._

_“And yet even though you have no soul, he’s still drawn to you.” The red head spit out angrily looking from Sebastian to myself._

_“That’s enough Grell.” A deeper voice said and out of the shadow of the room and into the light stepped_

_Will._

_“William!” Grell screeched standing up in a fit. “What are you doing here this task was assigned to me so_

_but out!” In a flash a tree cutter moved forward and struck Grell promptly in the head. He flew forward_

_towards me and in a second I was removed safely to the left as Grell crashed into the stairwell. Sebastian_

_gently put me on my feet and stood behind me._

_“It has been reassigned. You talk too much, why the head of the department gave it you in the first place_

_I’ll never know.” His death scythe slid back into place and with a slight rattle he pushed up the specially_

_made glasses all Reapers wore._

_“A demon now I see, just as filthy as your servant.” He said shaking his head and I noted to myself that both Grell and William had both taken on a more modern air. William subtly so with just a slight change of his old suit and shoes he practically looked the same. Grell on the other hand took to wearing a burgundy v neck, black distressed jeans and a pair of dark red docmartens, all hidden beneath a long, bright red trench coat. “I’m sorry if the information sounded a bit jumbled. He was supposed to come and observe your situation first and then give out the information in an orderly manner.”_

_“I WAS BEING THEATRICAL.” Grell yelled from behind holding his forehead where he had been struck. “It_

_was so boring doing it your way. Stick in the mud.” He huffed crossed his arms and fell silent._

_“As I was saying, Ciel Phantomhive I was sent to extend a warning to you from the head of the Glasses_

_Department. In the last thousand years we have not had a screw up like this and for that we are deeply sorry.”_

_“Enough with the apologies and get on with it!” I said thoroughly annoyed._

_“It seems that those who associated with you in your past life have somehow been…” He sighed and paused as if embarrassed. “They have been reborn into this world.”_

_My heart seemed to stop beating, or at least that’s what it felt like. It felt like hours went by before_

_Sebastian said “How is that possible. I thought they stopped preforming reincarnation hundreds of years_

_ago. It presented too many problems.”_

_“Yes we did, but somehow someone snuck into the department stole their cinematic records and one by_

_One according to age and birth reincarnated them in the same manner as they had once come into this_

_World.”_

_“How could you let this happen?” I finally yelled. “Who would do this and why!”_

_“We do not know who or even how, nor do we know why.” He once more pushed his glassed up before_

_continuing. “All we know is that this person is not human.”_

_“What is the process exactly?” Sebastian murmured putting a hand on my shoulder holding me back. I_

_felt like murdering him, and Sebastian felt that, but I promptly restrained myself and shook off his hand_

_coldly._

_“We used to only reincarnate those who were extremely important, so that when the world_

_was falling they would be born again under different names and help society once more. Not directly of_

_course, they would just be sent to mentor another young great mind so that they would influence the_

_world in the same positive manor. We do not create souls or people we just collect them, and once we_

_recycled them. Reincarnation is a long process, knowing the correct moment in which to birth them and_

_where to place them is extremely hard. It takes about one year. So over the last hundred years people_

_you know have been placed back into the world without our knowledge. When finally we did catch the_

_problem, it was too late. We couldn’t get rid of them so in order to keep them away from you we altered_

_their lives and placed them away from here, but one by one they seemed to come closer and closer. We_

_can no longer prevent it.”_

_Suddenly my head erupted in pain. I cried out and my mind went blank and I was back in my old_

_mansion. I turned to look around, and in another flash I was in the garden having tea, Elizabeth laughing_

_in front of me, Sebastian serving cakes, then again, Lau was sitting with Ran Mao, Agni and Soma were_

_chatting merrily, once more and I was back with my mother and father while Madam red laughed_

_happily as she held me. Slowly each memory was consumed by flames and death and I was back in the_

_room._

_I was lying on the couch and I turned to see Sebastian talking to Will and Grell by the front door. It was_

_the afternoon now and I could tell I had been passed out for quite a while._

_“How soon?” Sebastian said quietly._

_“Not long.” I heard a light rattle, and the door closed._

 

That was two days ago.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
